Songs of the Doctor
by whoperhero
Summary: Just some songs I wrote about the various doctors. There is one for 9, 10, and 11, and a song for 12 is in the works. Just to clarify, this is not about River Song.
1. 9th Doctor's Song

**9****th**** Doctor: to the tune of "Viva la Vida"**

I used to stop and stare

At the silver trees everywhere.

Then one day I stole a ship

Called the TARDIS that moaned and hissed.

For a while things were as they should.

Next, my world was lost for good.

I just wish I could go back to that day

And make the choice to love not hate.

Back on Galifrey sirens are wailing.

Timelords run as their defense is failing.

The Daleks come in an unending stream.

They show no mercy at all the Timelord screams.

And since the Timewar, or so it seems,

My homeworld Galifrey's just a dream.

I hated it, I know.

But that was when I could still go home.

Whoa, whoa, whoa-o

Whoa, whoa, whoa-o

Whoa, whoa, whoa-o

Whoa-o, whoa-o

Now I'm all alone

And the TARDIS is my only home.

Then one day I came to Earth

And met a scared clothing store clerk.

She said that their manikins

Are really robots with plastic skin.

I decided to investigate

Even though I feared it was too late.

Back on Galifrey sirens are wailing.

Timelords run as their defense is failing.

The Daleks come in an unending stream.

They show no mercy at all the Timelord screams.

And since the Timewar or so it seems,

My homeworld Galifrey's just a dream.

I hated it, I know.

But that was when I could still go home.

Whoa, whoa, whoa-o

Whoa, whoa, whoa-o

Whoa, whoa, whoa-o

Whoa-o, whoa-o

Back on Galifrey, sirens are wailing.

Timelords run as their defense is failing.

The Daleks come in an unending stream.

They show no mercy at all the Timelord screams.

And since the Timewar or so it seems,

My homeworld Galifrey's just a dream.

I hated it, I know.

But that was when I could still go home.


	2. 10th Doctor's Song

**10****th**** Doctor**

** AN: So the last song I wrote was actually the most recent one. This one and the 11****th**** Doctor one I wrote four years ago when I first started watching Doctor Who. This one is to the tune of… um… Sexy and I Know it, lol :) Don't worry, I changed the lyrics so they are less sexual and more just silly. Also, when I first started watching Doctor Who, I saw a mix of 10****th**** and 11****th**** Doctor episodes out of order, so the "And look cool!" lines are actually an 11****th**** Doctor reference. I didn't realize at the time that each Doctor has a somewhat different personality. Anyways, while this isn't very accurate, I hope it's at least funny.**

Travlin' through time and space,

The TARDIS makes a sound like it's gonna break.

I think _What could be worse?_

When Daleks come, ask questions later, and shoot first.

Things get out of control,

When Cybermen open an alternate dimension portal.

But lady, don't be nervous.

I'm the Doctor, and being awesome is my purpose!

I'm like: "Gotta save everybody."

"Gotta save everybody."

"Gotta save everybody."

"And look cool!"

"Gotta save everybody."

"Gotta save everybody."

"Gotta save everybody."

"And look cool!"

When I step out the TARDIS,

This is what I see:

All the aliens stop,

And are starin' at me.

I've got compassion for humans,

And I ain't afraid to show it.

(Show it.)

(Show it.)

(Show it.)

I'm Timelord and I know it.

Timelord and I know it.

Timelord and I know it.

Timelord and I know it.

Under impending doom,

I wear something cool and look smooth.

I always save the Earth,

Just hope my sonic-screwdriver and psy-card work.

'Course I've still got my brain,

And us Timelords can play a rather dangerous game.

Better watch what you say,

'Cause I'm the bloke who singlehandedly destroyed Pompeii!

(What?!)

"Gotta save everybody."

"Gotta save everybody."

"Gotta save everybody."

"And look cool!"

"Gotta save everybody."

"Gotta save everybody."

"Gotta save everybody."

"And look cool!"

When I step out the TARDIS,

This is what I see:

All the aliens stop,

And are starin' at me.

I've got compassion for humans,

And I ain't afraid to show it.

(Show it.)

(Show it.)

(Show it.)

I'm Timelord and I know it.

Timelord and I know it.

Timelord and I know it.

Timelord and I know it.

Sonic, sonic, sonic, sonic, sonic, yeah.

Sonic, sonic, sonic, sonic, sonic, yeah.

Sonic, sonic, sonic, sonic, sonic, yeah.

Sonic, sonic, yeah, yeah.

Sonic locks (yeah.)

Sonic computers (yeah.)

Can't sonic wood (no.)

But I'm Timelord and I know it.

"Gotta save everybody."

"Gotta save everybody."

"Gotta save everybody."

"And look cool!"

(What?!)

"Gotta save everybody."

"Gotta save everybody."

"Gotta save everybody."

"And look cool!"

(Cool.)

(Cool.)

(Cool.)

(Cool.)

I'm The Doctor, and I know it!


	3. 11th Doctor's Song

**11****th**** Doctor's Song**

** AN: Can I type this in the half-hour I have before going to see ****Mockingjay Part 1**** ? Let's find out! This one is to the tune of… Boyfriend by Justin Beiber :( Did I mention I had terrible music taste when I was younger? Anyways, this song pretty much covers the events of season 5. It's supposed to be like the 11****th**** Doctor is talking to Amy. Enjoy :)**

Tell me when and where, and I'll make this TARDIS fly.

We can spacewalk in the Milky Way or meet some famous guy.

You can see some history, and I'll teach Cybermen to cry. **(Oops, I just realized this is a 10****th**** Doctor ref…)**

Even modern-day Great Britain has some mischief in the sky.

But don't go looking for it, no don't you try.

There's a crack in your wall, and something's not right.

Something got out, and it's trying to hide.

I've got to stop it now, but you can come, would you like?

All of time and space is there for us to see.

Hey girl, won't you come with me?

If I was your Timelord, never let you down.

Keep you safe from aliens with my screwdriver of sound.

We could see the universe in the past, future, or now.

So come be my companion, you know I'll never let you down.

Never let you down.

Sometimes things get crazy, we might be on the run,

But my goofy hat and bowtie will make things seem more fun.

I suppose that I should warn you I'm years nine-hundred and some,

But when it comes to saving you, two hearts will always beat one!

I hope, but Timelords, Timewar.

What a bunch of time-chores.

Daleks, lizards, Cybermen,

Silence, Angels back again.

Makes the TARDIS do a spin and a twirl

And time's gone crazy, into a parallel universe!

All of time and space is there for us to see.

Hey girl, won't you come with me?

If I was your Timelord, never let you down.

Keep you safe from aliens with my screwdriver of sound.

We could see the universe in the past, future, or now.

So come be my companion, you know I'll never let you down.

Never let you down.

Onwards, don't wait.

Time travel's really great.

And just how much adventure have you been having of late?

Come with me in space.

'Cause it's such a lonely place.

And I'm the last of all the Timelord race.

Never let you down.

Keep you safe from aliens with my screwdriver of sound.

We could see the universe in the past, future, or now.

So come be my companion, you know I'll never let you down.

Never let you down.

Na na na, na na na, na na na, yeah, girl.

Na na na, na na na, na, if I was your Timelord.

Na na na, na na na, na na na, yeah, girl.

Na na na, na na na, na, if I was your Timelord.


	4. 12th Doctor's Song

**12****th**** Doctor's Song: To the tune of "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons**

** AN: So I wanted to do a twelfth Doctor song to an angry tune, like Radioactive, since he has "angry eyebrows" and whatnot, but it just wasn't working, so I did this song instead. Although if you've seen the season finale (episode before the Christmas one) and the thing about hugging, you'll know that he is a bit more caring than he lets on. **

** By the way, I really like Imagine Dragon songs right now. This song sticks closer to the actual lyrics than the other ones, which hopefully isn't too confusing. The verses are about him thinking about/ beginning to search for Galifrey (which I hope he's doing. I haven't seen the Christmas episode or any past it yet :(, while the chorus is him talking to Clara. Enjoy :) **

_Instruments…_

Now this is way more fun.

Glad I said that I was done.

And now it's time to go away through time and space beyond the stars.

Don't look back.

Packin' my bags and givin' Timelord Acad'my a rain check.

I don't ever want to let you down.

Guess I'd better start explainin' no-o-ow.

'Cause after all

I'm not sure if I can trust myself.

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I'm just a little bit older than that, I'll admit,

I'm just the same as I was.

Now don't you understand?

That this is who I really am.

_Instruments…_

Now Galifrey has fell,

And I am left in hell.

My home planet lies in a parallel universe

Search everywhere.

Don't hold back.

Packin' my bags and givin' my companions a rain check.

I don't ever want to let you down.

Guess I'd better start explainin' no-o-ow.

'Cause after all

I'm not sure if I can trust myself.

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I'm just a little bit older than that, I'll admit,

I'm just the same as I was.

Now don't you understand?

That this is who I really am.

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I'm just a little bit older than that, I'll admit,

I'm just the same as I was.

Now don't you understand?

That this is who I really am.

These hugs never felt so lonely.

My planet doesn't burn down slowly.

To ashes.

To ashes.

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I'm just a little bit older than that, I'll admit,

I'm just the same as I was.

Now don't you understand?

That this is who I really am.

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I'm just a little bit older than that, I'll admit,

I'm just the same as I wa-a-as.

Now don't you understand?

That this is who I really am.

** AN: So there you have it. This will probably be the last song unless I start getting into Classic Who, which doesn't seem likely.**


End file.
